


Take Me to Your Heart

by BasilOaks



Series: It’s Not All Roses - Domestic Oneshots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Chaste Kisses, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Ready Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Motorcycles, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Soft Loving Relationships, carnival dates, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilOaks/pseuds/BasilOaks
Summary: "Hoo boy… Ok, Chase, you got this. Tonight’s gonna be great! Just relax, You and Henrik have been dating for a few weeks now, we should be over all those nervous ‘oh my god, I’m taking my best friend on a date’ jitters…”It's been a few weeks since Chase and Henrik have come clean about their romantic feelings towards each other, so what happens when they take the next step- date night.





	Take Me to Your Heart

“Chase? Liebe, are you ready yet? If we want to beat traffic, we’ve got to head out in about… 25 minutes?” Henrik asked from the bedroom towards his partner’s general direction in their now-shared bathroom, straightening the collar on his pale blue button up after pulling on a navy blue cardigan. The doctor sighed as he looked at himself in the full-length mirror hanging from the bathroom door while waiting for the other man, fluffing his mocha colored hair up, noticing the speckles of grey near his temples.

_“God I’m getting old…”_

“Dude don’t say that! That means _I’m_ getting old by association!”

“Oh, so you’re finally answering me, Ja? Hurry up!”

“I’m going! Just give me like… six? Yeah, six more minutes, alright?” Chase said while pulling a heather grey long sleeve over his head and rushing to slip his slender legs into a pair of dark skinny jeans, his anxious-sounding voice muffled on Henrik’s side.

_“Hoo boy… Ok, Chase, you got this. Tonight’s gonna be great! Just relax, You and Henrik have been dating for a few weeks now, we should be over all those nervous ‘oh my god, I’m taking my best friend on a date’ jitters…”_ He tried not to have those negative thoughts bubble back up, to let only the positives flood his mind as his fingers fiddled with the beads on one of the many woven bracelets from his oldest child covering his wrists.

Both physically and mentally, Chase had improved tremendously since the divorce: his baby blues shining brighter than they had in months and pale pink lips healed from habitually picking and biting them in frustration or nervousness. The father of two flashed a soft smile towards his reflection lit by the bright bathroom lights, looking over the dusting of freckles covering his nose and cheeks. As he looked closer, Chase noticed the bags under his eyes had almost completely faded (huh, an improved sleep schedule with a bonus of nightly cuddles could work wonders, who knew?) He continued dying his hair as well along with allowing his locks to grow out like he always wanted too despite Stacy’s negative comments. Honestly screw what she said about dyed hair being immature or unprofessional- if Chase wanted pink hair, he was _getting_ his hair dyed pink. Luckily the young father had remembered to tame the scruff that has taken over his jawline, and as he searched for something to pull his hair up, he mentally thanked Marvin from the bottom of his heart. If it weren’t for the magician giving him a surplus of hair ties to probably last him a lifetime, he would have no clue what to do with the rat’s nest at the back of his head.

Well, keyword being “probably.”

“Hen? Where the _fuck_ did you put my hair ties?”

“Oh mein Gott, have you checked the canister beside the tissues?” Henrik remarked, his back pressed to the bathroom door while his hand meddled with the door handle. “How long does it take to pull up your hair?”

“Well if I could find a tie- Henri!”

“Looking for this?” Henrik teased as he opened the door, taunting him by wrapping his arms around the other’s waist waving the light brown tie in the shorter man’s face.

“Oh, you… you asshole! You stupidly cute asshole! You’re on _my_ case to hurry up?”

“Would it help if I told you I’ve already grabbed your jacket and shoes?”

Chase smacked the doctor in the arm, snatching the band from Henrik’s hand before tieing his hair up and pressing a short kiss to the taller man’s lips.

“Hmm… How much longer do you think I can stall for time?”

“Chase!”

* * *

They were both out the door with at least 10 minutes to spare, Henrik pulling his struggling boyfriend down the main hallway towards the elevator before a flash of realization graced Chase’s freckled face. “Oh shit, Hen go on ahead, I forgot my spare helmet in my room.”

“Helmet?”

“Yeah, here just give me a sec, ok? I’ll be right back-”

The German just fondly rolled his eyes after Chase, crossing his arms and looking around the elevator space. He hated to admit his own growing nervousness surrounding his boyfriend’s plans for the night, tapping his foot to distract himself from the butterflies swarming in his stomach. By the time Brody returned with his denim jacket on and helmet under his arm he was more excited than anything… that was until they reached the ground floor of their building when he realized the one fact that had completely slipped his mind.

Chase’s car was currently in the shop. That plus the need to run back and grab another helmet meant…

_Oh no._

“Doc? Henrik, you good?”

To put it bluntly, Chase was pretty damn good with motorcycles after years of firsthand experience while Henrik on the other hand… Henrik was… well, not terrified- but had a natural love for life and wanted to stay alive for at least a couple more years.

“Chase, there is no way I’m riding that thing. Do you _realize_ how many idiots have come into my ER because of these death traps?” “Henri,” his voice came out more like a laugh than anything else, “It’s just a motorcycle! Besides,” Chase’s hands came up to pull the taller man closer, shifting one of the helmets into Henrik’s arms. “I’m _your_ idiot, and as long as you’re by my side, I think I’ll be fine. Plus, do you _really_ think I’m gonna have you get on this thing without being properly equipped?”

“You think of everything, don’t you?”

“I actually tried for once! Now, as you get on, just wrap your arms around my waist, and we’ll get a move on.”

The doctor nodded, pressing a short kiss to his partner’s temple before shifting onto the bike, his arms wrapping around Chase’s waist tightly. Chase looked back at the apprehensive brunet holding on to him for dear life with a grin, and after making sure Henrik was comfortable, the two blasted out of the parking garage towards whatever the young man had up his sleeves. And despite how strongly he was holding on to his boyfriend and how he would probably never have said he was a thrill junkie in the past, god _damn_ was clinging to the yellow-haired man as they zoomed past the sights of Brighton at dusk exhilarating…

* * *

“A… A carnival?” Chase chuckled, parking the pair’s ride before rubbing the back of his neck out of unneeded embarrassment. “Yeah… I realize now it’s probably a _little_ cheesy, but I saw the ad somewhere and thought ‘hey, that sounds kinda fun! like a nice, chill, first date local.’” Henrik just, yet again, rolled his ocean blue eyes as he dismounted their ride, pulling Chase down and keeping the other’s hand in his. “Rusting rides, greasy food, rigged games? A classic. I’m- Chase, Schatz, don’t give me that look! You know I’m joking! Honestly, this is rather adorable in my opinion, just like a certain someone I know…”

Chase laughed, wrapping his strong arms around the taller man’s shoulders, and god did that send the doctor’s heart fluttering.

“If you keep this up I won’t try and win you anything.”

“Oh for shame! And here I thought you loved me” the German joked, pulling his navy blue cardigan closer to his chest as the wind began to pick up.

“You cold?”

“Chase… Chase, no! You dummkopf, keep your jacket on-”

“Oh shut up and take my warmth. Ok, wow you did not need to flip me off, there are _children_ here, ya know?”

“So? And just so you know, I expect.. hm… around… 30 plushes by the time we leave, Trickshot…”

“Well, then we better get a move on- I think its time we test to see if my aim really is as good as we both know it is, right Doc?”

“Of course, lead the way Süsser…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading- I've finally made an account on [Tumblr](https://basiloaks.tumblr.com/%22)  
> if anyone wants to stop by and send in writing requests or chat! I'll probably be posting extra things like headcanons and moodboards there too if you ever want to check those out!


End file.
